


Rebellion Lover

by CaliberRose



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blowjobs, Confessions, Hot Angel and Hunter Sex, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Smut, actual sex, but love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:54:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25895506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaliberRose/pseuds/CaliberRose
Summary: Dean is dead set on saying yes to Michael, so Bobby and Sam lock him up. Then Castiel decides to visit him.
Relationships: Castiel/ Dean Winchester, Dean Winchester/ Castiel
Kudos: 37





	Rebellion Lover

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! I know that I haven’t posted in awhile (sorry for that) but I just finished this one that I’ve been working on for a few days. Hope you all enjoy it and any feedback is welcome!

Dean started, waking up in the demonic panic room Bobby had built in his basement. He blinked, looking around. Castiel stood by the door, on the outside, not being able to enter the room because of the sigils on the walls.

Dean scoffed upon laying his eyes on the angel, “Are you here to kick my ass again?”

Castiel watched him, eyes dark and levelled with his own, but he didn’t speak.

Dean let out a humourless laugh and nodded to himself, “Alright then. The silent treatment it is.” He got to his feet and winced, his back stung from being thrown against the metal fence. He felt his face to feel that his cuts had been in fact healed; his body however still ached. He couldn’t feel like that had been deliberate. “I’ll just be on my way then.” As he moved towards the door, Castiel did something that made him freeze. The angel stepped fully into the room, the door shutting and locking behind him. “That’s not possible.” Dean frowned, but connected the dots rather quickly and sighed heavily. “I’m dreaming, aren’t I?” He shook his head and a ran a hand over his face.

“You can’t be trusted to stay put when you’re awake,” Castiel said, finally speaking to him.

“So, what? You’re just going to leave me in a coma until you all figure out what to do with me? It won’t make me change my mind. I’m going to say yes to Michael; and there ain’t a damn thing you can do about it.” Dean caught the angels eyes, trying to silently convey how serious he was.

“You won’t wake until I let you,” Castiel deadpanned.

“Well, then, let me wake up. Let me do something right for once.” Dean approached him, until he was right in front of the other man.

“The right thing? Surrendering to them will never be right. I didn’t rebel for this, I rebelled for you, Dean.” Castiel’s eyes hardened. “This is not the way.”

“It’s the only way.” Dean scoffed again, “But please, show me another route.” He raised his brows and the angel stayed quiet, silently glaring at the hunter. “That’s what I thought.” Dean snorted shortly, shaking his head once more. “I’d like to wake up now, if you don’t mind.”

Castiel’s jaw clenched, “You and I both know I can’t.”

“Then what can you do? Hmm? Keep me hostage in my own brain until you and Sam find some other way? That’ll take too long, Cas. Just let me wake up and do this my way.” Dean ran his tongue over his teeth.

“You mean Michael’s way.” Castiel shook his head, “I can’t let you do that, Dean.”

“Why can’t you just-“

“I didn’t rebel for you, only to lose you!” The angel exclaimed, cutting Dean right off. “I won’t lose you, Dean. You mean too much to me for me to just stand by and let you say yes to Michael.” The hunter blinked a few times, staring at the dark haired man.

“What- what do you mean?” Dean asked after a few beats of silence.

Castiel met his eyes, “You know exactly what I mean, Dean.” His gaze darkened, becoming heated under the dim light in the room.

The hunters’ eyes widened and he took a short step back, “You... care for me?”

“Maybe it started out that way, but my feelings for you have grown. What I feel for you is deeper than what I felt for you when we first met,” Castiel confessed to him. Dean just stared, silent and shell-shocked. He swallowed, hard.

“Is this some twisted way of throwing me off the path of saying yes to Michael?” The hunter finally questioned, in a shaky voice. “Because it isn’t funny.”

Castiel’s eyes bore into his and Dean knew everything that the angel had just said was true. The man in the trench coat approached him with grace; giving him every chance to reject whatever Castiel planned to do to him. Dean was 90% sure this was still a trick and he was about to get the crap kicked out of him again. But when Castiel reached him, placed his palm flat against the hunters’ chest and stared into his eyes so affectionately; Dean knew he wasn’t being tricked. And if he was, the angel was very committed to the ruse.

“I’ve never lied to you before, Dean, why would I start now?” Castiel’s voice was barely above a whisper, but Dean was close enough the feel the angels breath on his face as he spoke. Dean was sure that Castiel had in fact lied to him in the past, but he couldn’t summon enough brain power to come up with a witty comeback.

Dean swallowed again, “I- I don’t know how to take this.”

“What part has you confused?” Castiel wondered. The hand he hand on Dean’s chest began to slide downward. “Is it that I care about you?” The hand slid lower. “That I rebelled for you?” And lower. “Or is it that I’ve just confessed that I’m in love with you, Dean Winchester?” The angel’s hand rested on the hunter’s belt and Dean bit his lip, his green eyes never leaving the blue ones. Dean found himself swallowing again; there was way too much damn saliva in his mouth. That was when he realized that his mouth was in fact watering. “I must admit that I am a stranger to human connection, but I think I have viewed enough modern films to understand where to begin,” Castiel was saying when Dean clued back in.

“Movies?” He raised a brow, “What kind of-“ Dean cut off with a choked gasp as Castiel clutched his covered cock with his large hand. “Movies, like- like porn m-“ the hunter sputtered, his speech cutting off again as the angel started to grind his palm against his newly erect member. Castiel pressed himself closer, causing Dean to rest his chin on the trench-coated shoulder. “Cas- those movies- they aren’t real, you can’t just grab my dick and start-“

“Dean?” Castiel hissed, “Stop talking,”

Dean’s eyes widened, but he found himself still leaning on the angel, hips twitching, cock hard and mouth watering. He needed to get a hold of himself, a hold of the situation. He leaned back and before Castiel could speak he covered his mouth with his, kissing the angel bruisingly hard. Castiel’s hand continued to move between them, palming Dean’s erection and Dean knew if that went on he wouldn’t be lasting much longer. He pressed himself right up and tight against the angel, making it impossible for Castiel’s hand to continue to grope him. Dean pulled back from the dark haired man with a long inhale of air. Castiel stared at him, curiously, patiently waiting.

The hunter shed his jacket, tossing it onto the chair at the desk before reaching towards the angel and loosening his tie. Castiel stayed still, watching his movements with the same curious blue eyes. Dean tossed the tie to the side and started undoing the angel’s shirt; but after a few attempts of getting it done quickly, he ended up just ripping open the fabric. Castiel followed his actions by ripping open the hunter’s shirt as well and tossing the scraps to the floor. The angel ran his hands down Dean’s chest before burying his face in the crook of the taller man’s neck and inhaling. Dean slid a hand into the dark hair as Castiel began to kiss his neck. The angels mouth travelled down his throat and across both collarbones, before hesitating over his left nipple. Castiel gave it a short lick, more so testing Dean’s reaction. When the hunter didn’t react badly, Castiel leaned back in and sucked the nipple into his mouth before teasing it gently between his teeth. Dean shuddered against him, groaning softly, and tugging on his hair.

“Am I meeting your requirements for foreplay?” Castiel asked, looking up at him.

Dean chuckled, lightly, “I’d say so.” The angel nodded and lowered himself to his knees in front of the hunter. He undid Dean’s jeans, before sliding them down over his broad hips. Castiel stared at the tent in the older Winchester’s boxers, admiring it for a moment before discarding the undergarments as well. Dean’s erect, leaking, 9 inched cock sprung free and the hunter let out a sigh of relief. 

“Is this alright?” Castiel asked hesitantly, mistaking Dean’s sigh for boredom. The hunter could only nod a few times before the Angel was leaning in and taking the thick member into his mouth. Dean whimpered softly as Castiel took him inch by inch into his mouth and then painfully slow down his throat.

“Cas, I uh- don’t tease me, please,” Dean whispered to him, sliding a hand into the dark hair. He felt the Angel smirk around his cock; a very unlike Angel thing to do, Dean noted. Castiel pulled back before sliding his mouth back onto the hunters’ penis, hollowing his cheeks and sucking. Dean tried to buck his hips, but Castiel’s grip on his body (the one that was holding him still) was like iron. “Please, Cas, I need- I need more,” Dean pleaded, biting his lip.

“We will find another way, Dean,” the Angel said after pulling back again. Before the hunter could reply, he was balls deep in Castiel’s mouth. Whatever he had been going to say automatically vanished from his mind and he let out a low groan. The angel started to bob his head, picking up a pace that Dean no longer had a problem with.

“But what if Michael is the uh- o-only way- holy crap, Cas, where did you learn to do this?” Dean could barely talk now that he was approaching his climax rather quickly. The only reply he got was feeling another grin around his cock and silence. 

Bastard, Dean thought. Castiel let his hips go then, letting Dean fuck his face. The hunter gripped the back of his head and pumped his long, thick erection down the tight throat of the angel. 

“Cas, I’m so close, I’m gonna-“ Dean’s thrusts became more frantic as he got closer and closer. Castiel reached up and began to handle his balls, rubbing them softly. “Christ, Cas! I’m cumming! I’m cum- ngh!” Dean shot his load down the angel’s throat, bucking wildly. Castiel swallowed every last drop that he was given, surprising Dean just a bit. Semen wasn’t exactly the tastiest thing in the world. Finally, Dean let go of the angels head, panting hard. Castiel slid his mouth off his cock and smirked up at him. Dean growled, hungrily, and jerked him to his feet. He kissed him hard; despite after just thinking semen didn’t have the greatest taste, he couldn’t help but want to taste Castiel again.

“Was that enjoyable?” The angel asked him in a hushed tone. 

Dean laughed, “Very. But I want more of you.”

Castiel looked confused, “More?” He wondered. Dean figured he hadn’t gotten that far into the porn rabbit hole.

Dean nodded and unbuckled the angels pants before reaching inside. He was happy to find that Castiel’s cock was thick and erect. He dropped Cas’s pants to the ground and started to stroke him.

“I usually top but seeing as it’s your first time, I’ll let you fuck me,” Dean told him in a low and seductive voice.

“Top?” Castiel’s eyebrows furrowed as he repeated the word. 

Once again Dean nodded, “I need you inside of me, Cas. I want you.” He kissed the angel deeply before pulling away and getting on all fours on the bed. He faces away from Castiel so the angel had a perfect angle to fuck him in. “Please, put your cock inside of me.” For a moment, nothing happened and then Dean felt Castiel’s big hands cup his ass. Dean let out a sound that was almost a purr. “Please, Cas. Put it in,” he whispered, biting his lip. Castiel leaned forward and Dean felt the tip of the cock brush his hole.

“I don’t want to hurt you,” the angel whispered with a frown.

“You won’t,” Dean told him. “Please baby, just fuck me already.” Cas finally nodded and Dean hissed softly at the angel’s prick entered him with a slow thrust. “Fuck, Cas.” He pushed back against him with a low moan, closing his eyes for just a moment. Castiel pulled out before thrusting back in and after some advice from Dean, he picked up a steady rhythm. Dean gripped the sheets beneath him and groaned. “How does it feel, Cas?” He asked.

“It feels good,” the angel replied, rocking his hips back and forth. Dean has already started to get hard again, so he reached down and began to stroke his own cock. “How does it feel for you?” Castiel wondered.

“I hate to use this pun, but you feel like Heaven.” Dean’s chuckle turned into a loud moan as Castiel hit his prostate head on. “Fuck, do that again,” he breathed out.

“Like this?” Castiel angled himself better until he was hitting Dean’s prostate over and over again.

“Just like that, just like that baby,” Dean moaned out the words, stroking his cock faster. “You’re gonna make me cum again, oh god, I’m so close Cas. Please. Please make me cum,” Dean whined, twisting the sheets underneath him in his fists. Cas reached between them and began to fondle Dean’s balls. Dean cried out and shot his load onto the sheets beneath them. He shuddered, stroking himself through the intense orgasm. Castiel continued to fuck him, his own body starting to jerk. “Cum inside me, Cas, fill me up good,” Dean breathes out once he was coming down from his high.

“I’m close,” the angel told him, gripping his hips tighter and thrusting deeper. “Almost there, almost- ugh, god, Dean!” Castiel buried himself deep inside the hunter before he came with a hard jerk of his hips. Dean moaned as Castiel came inside of him, filling him up with his love juices. Castiel gave him a few slow, deep thrusts as he emptied himself inside of Dean. Finally he let out a sigh and slid out of the hunter’s hole, lying down next to him. They both panted for a bit before Dean slid over and kissed the angel.

“I love you,” Dean whispered to him, cupping his cheek.

“The feeling is quite mutual.” Castiel smiled and kissed him once more before Dean woke up alone back in the real world. He sat up, looking around. Now this was something he could get use too.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed it and once again, any feedback is welcomed!😊


End file.
